Un Amor Electrico
by Mell Uchiha H
Summary: La familia Hyuga tiene problemas economicos. Hinata necesita un empleo. y esto es solo el inicio para descubrir que las personas que la rodean tienen muchos sentimientos en su interior Te gusta el SasuHina? entra entra entra!
1. Escaleras

Un instante, tan solo un instante lo cambia todo, el encontrarte a alguien…las jugadas del destino en los pies de los humanos…era un sí o no, callar o hablar

-Estas segura de que quieres ir sola Hinata? -  
-si madre descuida, será divertido- sonreí ligeramente y tomé mi bolso

La verdad no salía muy seguido a la calle pero sería interesante hacerlo en un día tan calmado como hoy. Estábamos de vacaciones y la mayoría de la ciudad había ido a las playas a divertirse, pero mi padre estaba enfermo y mi madre se la pasaba trabajando para traer dinero a casa. En si la ciudad estaba sola.

-Deposite en la ranura- dijo el conductor cerrando la puerta tras de mi

No era muy lejos a donde me dirigía, pero siempre buscaba sentarme al medio del camión en un asiento solo junto a la ventana, me gustaba ir viendo la calle mientras escuchaba un poco de música de mi celular, era como empezar a soñar con todas las cosas que quería que me pasaran…y que nunca se realizarían…

-(suspiro)-

Me puse a pensar en lo poco que faltaba para regresar al colegio y lo duro que sería ya que mi primo Neja había pasado a la universidad y ahora no habría quien me defendiera de las chicas de mi curso que siempre me molestaban por tartamudear. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Si sentía muchos nervios todo el tiempo más cuando se encontraba aquel chico rubio de linda sonrisa…su sonrisa siempre me iluminaba el día…

-Plaza comercial Akitsa!- grito el conductor abriendo las puertas  
-ah? Bajan! - grite casi corriendo para que no se fuera a mover de la parada –pfff por poco- dije soltando el aliento una vez en tierra

Mire el lugar que siempre me pareció encantador, muy limpio y bien organizado en sus tres pisos de tiendas de lujo y locales de comida de toda clase…. Pero que hacia ahí si mi familia no tenía un centavo?...pedir empleo

-Bu-buena tardes- salude y rápidamente me incline para mostrar respeto  
-que se te ofrece niña?- me pregunto un apático señor con dos ojeras bien marcadas en cada ojo y el cual leía atentamente un periódico sin siquiera mirarme  
-yo…yo pues am…es que-e- nuevamente empecé a tartamudear  
-no te entiendo- seguía sin verme  
-lo,lo que pasa es que yo ve-vengo por - rayos ahora mi cara, la podía sentir roja  
-viene por el empleo padre- dijo un joven alto, de cabello largo e igualmente con dos ojeras marcadas a cada lado  
-hum? A ya veo, muy bien lo hubieras dicho antes, claro, déjame verte- El señor se levantó y me miro por primera vez junto a su hijo –espera….eres hija del señor Hyuga verdad?- me pregunto confundido  
-ssssi- asentí

Inmediatamente el señor frunció el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo su hijo lo detuvo

-Tranquilo padre- sonrió- estoy seguro que esta señorita necesita el dinero y también debe gustarle mucho el trabajar aquí ya que tiene una falda de la temporada pasada- me miro

Era verdad traía una falda estilo escocesa de la tienda

-Aparte de atender la tienda, también modelara lo que vendemos y siendo una señorita muy bonita estoy seguro que nos vendrá genial- termino por decir  
Mientras su padre se relajaba yo me ponía como un jitomate por lo que había dicho de mi  
-Está bien- accedió el señor- tienes el empleo, pero será en la segunda tienda, la principal está bien atendida por nosotros, sube al siguiente piso en el local 9 A - El señor anoto su nombre en una hojita de papel y me la dio- dile a quien esté ahí que te mando yo y que te muestre lo que debes hacer-  
-mu-muchas gracias- me incline y salí a velocidad luz del lugar a unos pasos me detuve y leí el nombre "Fugaku Uchiha"  
Bueno si las tiendas tenían como logotipo un abanico era lógico que el apellido tuviera que ver con ello…pero Uchiha…estaba segura de haberlo oído antes  
-espera!- el joven que me había ayudado me alcanzo- toma- me dio una cajita  
-eh?-  
\- es para mi madre, ella es la que está arriba, podrías entregárselo- nuevamente volvió a sonreír, era una linda sonrisa, bastante amable  
-sssi,co-con gusto- sonreí- y-y gracias por ayudarme con él se-señor Uchiha-  
-de nada, descuida, se lo que le paso a tu padre así que no hay ningún problema- me dijo  
-si- asentí y ahora si me dirigí al segundo piso

Escaleras eléctricas, como las odiaba, era como un elevador o al menos tenían el mismo efecto en mí, sentía como si me apretujaran el estómago cuando daba el primer paso en el escalón móvil pero no había otra forma de subir a los demás pisos

-ok- me di valor y puse el pie en el escalón –sah- solté un gritito ahogado y me aferre al barandal de plástico igualmente móvil

Mientras subía intentaba recordar donde había oído ese apellido antes…ahora sabía que ellos conocían a mi padre, seguramente por su tienda que hace años tenía en el tercer piso de la plaza comercial pero no era como conocía el apellido, valla que lio!  
Justo a la mitad del trayecto hacia arriba alze la vista y en la escalera contraria un joven de aspecto cuidado y sombrío bajaba

-eh?- lo mire

Uchiha Sasuke! Recordé inmediatamente al verlo, era el!, el mejor amigo de Naruto en el colegio, solo que él iba en el otro salón por ello era difícil recordar su nombre  
Me quede mirándole insistentemente bastante sorprendida así que como era lógico él se percató e hizo una mueca de fastidio

-oh!- me di cuenta y mire hacia otro lado

No duro mucho, era rápido el ascenso y el descenso así que cuando yo había llegado a la cima él había desaparecido de la vista

-que será el del señor y el joven?- me pregunte pero mi respuesta rápidamente salió a la luz al ver a la esposa del señor  
-hola! Bienvenida señorita en que puedo atenderle- dijo inmediatamente la dulce y hermosa mujer de cabello negro  
-ho-hola...am…vengo po-por esto- le entregue el papelito  
-oh! Ya veo!, que bien así que trabajaras aquí, valla es un alivio creí que tendría que quedarme otro mes aquí, ya sabes que nosotras las mujeres tenemos mil actividades cuando tenemos familia y atender el negocio me resta tiempo  
-ssssi- sonreí recordando que mi madre decía lo mismo ahora que trabajaba  
-jeje, no tengas nervios, estamos entre amigas- sonrió y me recordó a la sonrisa del joven  
-jeje- sonreí- gracias- la verdad es que me quitaba un peso de encima- oh, es cierto e-el joven de abajo me ha dado esto pa-para usted- le entregue la cajita  
-mmm veamos- la abrió- oh! Mi Itachi es tan tierno!- saco de la cajita unos vales de descuentos en pastas y verduras del centro comercial  
-son vales- afirme  
-asi es!, es que sabes, mi pasión- dijo señalando su sonrisa a modo de complicidad- es cocinar-  
-la de mi madre también- le confesé  
-Bueno mientras tanto me presento soy Uchiha Mikoto- se inclinó  
-ah! Yo- yo soy Hyuga Hinata mucho gusto- hice lo mismo  
-jeje que bien no? bueno señorita, le mostrare lo que debe de hacer, es muy fácil y lo mejor es que recibirás ayuda así que no será muy complicado de acuerdo?-  
-si!- asentí emocionada

Mientras la hermosa señora me explicaba todo iba hilando mis ideas. El joven de abajo se llamaba Itachi, era hijo del señor Fugaku y Mikoto-san pero aún faltaba saber…  
Las puertas de cristal se deslizaron justo cuando pensaba en…

-Sasuke!-dijo emocionada Mikoto-san –hijo que bueno que llegas, mira ya tenemos a quien me remplace jeje- me tomo de los hombros mostrándome  
-eh? Ella?- dijo Sasuke con una voz que no lograba conocer mucho ya que raramente hablaba en el instituto  
-mu-mucho gusto- me incline- Soy Hyuga Hinata- sentí mis mejillas arder al ver sus ojos recorrer mi rostro detenidamente  
-ya lo sé- dijo seco dejando los dos cafés expreso que llevaba en mano- aquí está el café madre-  
-gracias- lo tomo- bueno ahora me voy , ya comencé indicándole el movimiento de ciertas cosas, termina por favor hijo- Mikoto tomo su bolsa y justo cuando se iba y en un movimiento rápido le robo un beso a Sasuke en la frente  
-que haces!?- grito el poniéndose un poco colorado en las mejillas pero era tarde para el reclamo pues su madre había huido ya  
-jijiji- no pude evitar reírme  
-de qué diablos te ríes?- me pregunto molesto  
-lo-lo siento- me agache  
-hmp! No entiendo por qué tuvieron que contratarte a ti, que molestia pfff, en fin ven te llevare a la trastienda para mostrarte de lo que te encargaras tu especialmente-  
-si- obedecí y lo seguí

La tienda era de tamaño medio a comparación de la principal de primer piso, pero contenía una pequeña trastienda detrás de una larga cortina gruesa  
Sasuke la deslizo y me hizo pasar, cuando el entro volvió a correrla dejándonos oscuras

-e-está muy oscuro- le dije  
-claro no has encendido la luz- dijo irónico  
-etto. Es que no se ve do-donde este el apagador- le indique volteando pero realmente estaba tan oscuro que no sabía si seguía ahí  
-pues entonces búscalo y préndelo- su voz hacía eco haciendo imposible el saber donde estaba realmente el  
-o-ok- extendí los brazos para empezar a tentar lo que había alrededor, toque cajas y bolsas que seguramente contendrían ropa, no lo encontraba comenzó a desesperarme y tocaba por todos lados sin hallar nada, también tropezando con cajas  
-hey!- grito Sasuke justo después de que yo había tocado algo blando de la forma del apagador  
-aaaah!- grite asustada  
-me has tocado la nariz!- exclamo molesto  
-lo-lo siento- me quede ahí parada- pero no encuentro e-el interruptor y-y-

Antes de que pudiera terminar varias cajas cayeron a nuestros pies haciendo un ruido muy fuerte que inmediatamente me hizo saltar y sin pensarlo mucho casi abrazar a Sasuke

-hay! Porque eres tan miedosa!- dijo  
No conteste porque realmente no sabía porque era así, solo que siempre lo había sido, el no dijo mas solo podía oír su respiración y mis manos seguían aferradas a su ropa a la altura de su pecho que comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido  
-también te da miedo la-la oscuridad?- pregunte  
-no…eso no me asusta-  
-e-entonces- dije poniendo mi palma en su pecho para sentirlo cada vez más rápido  
-….el no saber detenerme…eso si me da miedo- confeso  
-….- yo no le había comprendido muy bien hasta que puso su mano en mi cintura pegándome bien a él como un abrazo –eh?- dije levemente pero bastante sorprendida

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que estaba pasando, realmente yo no lo conocía, solo lo había visto dos o tres veces jugando con Naruto baloncesto pero no sabía más y no creo que él me conociera mucho

-No le tengas miedo a la oscuridad Hinata, tenle miedo a las personas, ellas pueden dañarte más- me dijo

-co-como qui-quien?- pregunte con miedo  
-yo-  
Justo cuando planeaba decirle algo a esa manera de pensar que tenía la luz se encendió  
-que paso? Hum? Interrumpo algo?- Era Itachi que se quedó con cara de sorpresa al vernos asi  
Yo rápidamente me aleje y Sasuke simplemente se agacho perdiendo su vista en la sombra de su cabello  
-Nada- Sasuke salió empujando a su hermano  
-estas bien?- me pregunto Itachi seguramente porque mis mejillas no se apagaban de la vergüenza que sentía  
-ssssi, es que las cajas, ca-cayeron y me-me asuste y por eso me-me tome de Sasuke lo- lo siento-  
-no tienes que justificarte!- grito Sasuke desde los aparadores  
-jajajajaja, ya veo, tranquila Hinata, si eso sucede solo enciende la luz- dijo Itachi señalándome el apagador junto a la entrada- bueno me da gusto que todos estén bien  
-ssssi- el color normal regreso a mi piel y mire a mi alrededor- acomodare esto- les dije  
-No te preocupes en 10 minutos cerramos asi que no hay ningún problema-  
-empezare de-de todos modos-  
-ok!-

Me quede todavía un rato más y con ayuda de ambos cerré la tienda, bueno ahora si tenía mi primer trabajo y podría ayudar a mis padres en estos tiempos difíciles. Mientras salíamos de la plaza Itachi me dijo los días que podía pasar a cobrar mi cheque y que no me preocupara cuando entrara a la escuela que bien aunque fuera medio tiempo podía seguir trabajando en la tienda ya que lo mismo sucedería con Sasuke

-gracias po-por todo- les dije llegando a la salida  
-descuida, no te despedirás Sasuke?- le pregunto Itachi mirándolo  
-Hasta mañana- contesto irritado y siguió caminado hacia el estacionamiento  
-ya te acostumbraras a él, mientras intenta soportarlo mira que no es tan malo como parece, ya ves te rescato de las cajas jeje-  
-si-

Mientras regresaba a mi casa hacia un recuento de lo que me había pasado, no dejaba de intentar darle una respuesta a lo que había pasado en la trastienda pero lo que más recordaba eran las palabras de Sasuke….solo esperaba no caerle mal como a las chicas de mi grupo o no estar tan nerviosa con el cómo cuando veía a Naruto…es mas ahora tenía una meta, sería su amiga!


	2. Enfermedad

El miedo debilita, te derrota, pero sobretodo te hace olvidar tus sueños

-Buenos días padre- salude sentándome a la mesa, era extraño ver a mi padre de nuevo levantado o al menos lo mejor que podía  
-te has levantado un poco tarde no crees?- me dijo despectivamente  
-Hinata consiguió un empleo y Hanabi hará sus deberes de casa- le respondió veloz mi madre sirviendo el café  
-Trabajo?, en donde?- pregunto mi padre  
-En la plaza comercial, ayudando a unos vendedores de ropa- respondí rápidamente  
-Bien, mandare a Neji a ver el lugar cuando regrese- sentencio y siguió desayunando

La verdad era que yo quería seguir ayudado a mi madre en la limpieza pero ella se negó y que Neji fuera a ver donde trabajaba no me hacía mucha gracia pero no podía negarme o insistiría más en hacerlo  
-Hasta al rato- me despedí de mi madre y salí

Nuevamente el transcurso fue acompañado de mi música, tenía la idea de ayudar a abrir la tienda pero cuando llegue ya estaba abierto

-Buenos días- salude  
-puedes comenzar con lo de la bodega- dijo Sasuke desganado comiendo un pedazo de pan y un poco de leche  
-eh llegado tarde verdad?- dije desanimada  
-No, abrí más temprano, no podía dormir bien y llegue antes- justifico atragantándose con el pan  
-en-entiendo- deje mis cosas y cogí un delantal que a mi parecer era de Mikoto-san

Era divertido acomodar toda aquella ropa, mover las cajas y sacudir el polvo de los estantes, en verdad había un gran desorden, justo cuando casi terminaba recordé lo que había pasado el día anterior y me detuve

-Sa-Sasuke-kun- dije temerosa llamándolo  
-hum?-  
-si,siento mucho lo del apagador, no-no quería hacerte sentir incomodo- le dije  
-tu hacerme sentir incomodo a mí?- dijo confundido levantándose del mostrador y entrando a la trastienda- estás hablando enserio?-  
-ssssi, gomene- me incline quitándome el delantal, había terminado  
Sasuke me vio de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza  
-no entiendes, pero es mejor así- justo cuando salía y casi temblando lo detuve  
-e-espera!-  
-hum?- me miro  
-yo, yo estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste-  
-eh?-  
-y-y pi-pienso que no estás en lo correcto-

-en, en la oscuridad hay cosas desconocidas que pueden aparecer de la nada y hacerte algo, mientras que con, con las personas es seguro que te lastimaran pero al menos puedes ve, verlas y enfrentarlas, preguntarles por qué, te, te hacen daño-  
-y si esa persona te matara?, como le preguntarías el por qué te hizo eso?- me dijo acercándose a mí con sus ojos negros penetrantes fijos en los míos  
-pu-pues…yo-yo….- entre en pánico simplemente grite –ACASO QUIERES MATARME!- grite aterrada  
-hmp, no- se giró dejándome perpleja- jamás haría algo como eso…por eso- se detuvo y volteo a mirarme- será mejor que de ahora en adelante guardemos distancias-

No le conteste simplemente me quede paralizada y tal y como si fuéramos robots pasamos todo el día sin hablarnos más que lo necesario cuando algún cliente aparecía.

Me sentía incomoda pero él lo había pedido y me había aterrado pensar que era un psicótico maniático que podía matar

-hasta mañana- dije lo más seria posible y salí de la tienda casi corriendo  
Sentí su mirada clavarse en mis espalda mientras me iba.  
Durante toda la noche tuve pesadillas donde Sasuke reía como un maniático mientras me perseguía, desperté a media noche atormentada por la lluvia que golpeaba el cristal de mi ventana  
-no me gusta la lluvia- susurre levantándome a mirar como el viento mecía los arboles aledaños

De pronto un fuerte relámpago cruzo el cielo iluminando mi habitación y haciéndome dar un salto cuando el fuerte crujido en el cielo resonó segundos después  
-aaaah!- grite cerrando los ojos y aferrándome a la cortina

Mire el pedazo suave de tela y recordé el abrazo inesperado que le di a Sasuke a pesar del miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos cuando puse mi mano en su pecho y sentí su corazón agitado entro en mí una paz, una seguridad de que alguien también estaba agitado. Igual que yo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama mientras me decidía a hablar nuevamente con él, hacerle ver que si no nos relacionábamos no trabajaríamos como era debido y seguir firme en mi idea de ser su amiga.

Por la mañana estaba muy cansada por la mala noche, casi no desayune y fui al trabajo sin muchas energías mientras repasaba lo que le diría una y otra vez

Tin, Tin tan- sonó la campanilla de entrada

-bueno días!- salude  
-oh hola!- contesto el joven Itachi alzando la palma y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro  
-eh?, Itachi-san -me incline  
-tranquila- me detuvo- no me trates como a un señor, soy como Sasuke- dijo tranquilo  
En verdad que no era nada parecido a Sasuke, era muy calmado y amable, mientras que Sasuke era frio en el exterior pero a veces parecía que estaba quemándose, a punto de explotar  
-de-de acuerdo- sonreí sintiendo como me ruborizaba  
-muy bien bonita a trabajar!- dijo animoso sin darse cuenta que me había puesto como un tomate

Bonita yo?, no no para nada, eso solo lo había oído como piropos para otras chicas, chicas esbeltas, de cuerpos de modelo y miradas de princesas, mas sin en cambio yo….era una simple chica estudiosa, sin gracia alguna, con ojos de color extraño y a mi parecer sin nada que mereciera un piropo

-Hinata-chan…clientes- dijo Itachi despertándome de mis pensamientos  
-si!- respondí animada

Atendimos uno tras otro, aquel día era quincena para las empresas del centro así que nos llegaría mucha gente queriendo modificar su guardarropa para la semana entrante

-Itachi-san- pregunte titubeante- y-y Sasuke-kun?-  
-mmm no se ha sentido bien, parece que a noche se mojó y pesco un resfriado por eso estoy yo, no te agrada mi compañía?- pregunto  
-no-no, no es eso lo que pasa es que….pe-pensé que ya no quería trabajar conmigo-  
-descuida, pronto estará bien- sonrió tranquilizándome  
Cuando llego la hora de la comida Itachi me dio la salida no sin antes decirme:  
-espero que Sasuke ya haya comido- comento  
-su-supongo que Mikoto-san lo cuida bien- dije  
-mmm es que mi madre no está en casa, salió esta mañana a visitar a nuestra abuela y regresara noche-  
-po-podrías llamarle- sugerí  
-mmm no creo que conteste, no le gusta usar el celular y si tiene fiebre no se levantara a coger el teléfono, tendré que ir a verlo pero las cuentas….-dijo mirando la libreta sobre el mostrador- papá las quiere ya, ufff que dilema-

Mire el rostro preocupado de Itachi, que al parecer se preocupaba mucho por Sasuke aunque claro era su hermano mayor

-sí, si quiere pu, puedo ir a verle- me ofrecí  
-enserio?, eso sería fantástico, es más te llamo un taxi para que no sea demasiado el favor y para que no pierdas tu comida tarda el tiempo que necesites, solo márcame de acuerdo?-  
-si- asentí

Después de unos quince minutos aborde el taxi, la casa de los Uchiha no quedaba muy lejos pero si estaba en una zona un poco privada, llegue en 15 minutos más y toque a la puerta, nadie me abrió pero Itachi-san había sido precavido dándome las llaves.  
Abrí con cuidado y salude

-buenas tardes!-

No había nadie, me quede para un momento en el recibidor, me quite lentamente los zapatos y entre. Era una casa grande, de estilo tradicional y muy elegante, el suelo rechinaba de limpio y cada habitación tenia muebles lujosos y bonitos, mire la escalera y supuse que las habitaciones estaban arriba, seguramente Sasuke estaba recostado con mil grados de fiebre.

-ho-hola?- pregunte buscando al menos un gruñido que me indicara cual era la habitación de Sasuke, pero nada, con demasiada pena abri puerta tras puerta de las 7 habitaciones pero solo encontré camas bien tendidas y todo en perfecto orden  
-no esta- susurre

Baje nuevamente extrañada de la ausencia de Sasuke, mire a mi alrededor pero no parecía haber nadie, abrí cada puerta de la planta baja pero no había rastro de Sasuke hasta que al fondo encontré una habitación.

La puerta estaba con llave asi que solo logre girar el pomo sin resultado

-mmm- mire el llavero que me dio Itachi, había 4 llaves, tal vez alguna seria del cuarto, estaba en duda si abrir esa habitación o mejor regresar y decir que no había nadie  
Opte por la primera opción y comencé a meter las llaves una a una  
-esta no….no…mmm no…-

Clic!- se escuchó en la cuarta llave

Gire nuevamente el pomo y abrí la puerta para mi sorpresa estaba vacía pero daba vista al enorme patio trasero por una ventana enorme de percianas tipo madera  
-oh valla!- dije sorprendida acercándome para mirar el estanque en el patio seguido de un junco que hacia aquel ruido que armonizaba- que lindo- dije colocando mis manos en el marco de la ventana justo cuando un portazo se escuchó a mis espaldas

-aaaah!- grite saltando  
-que rayos haces aquí!?- pregunto esa voz seca  
-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun?-  
-pfff de seguro te mando Itachi- dijo fastidiado dejando en un buro una charola de comida  
-lo-lo siento es que e-el estaba preocupado- dije apenada  
-lo sé, siempre es asi, a veces me harta….y bien, estoy comiendo y estoy mejor asi que ya puedes irte- se sentó junto a la charola y sin mirarme me indico la puerta  
-de-de acuerdo- camine hacia ella, intenado en el camino decirle lo que pensaba pero no podía  
-creo- dije sorprendida por oír mi voz a pesar de los nervios –que me-me gusta más trabajar con Itachi-san-  
No sé por qué lo había dicho, ni siquiera lo había pensado bien, Sasuke también se sorprendió  
-por qué?- pregunto esta vez sí me miraba  
-e-él ha dicho que…soy bonita- dije apenada- cre-creo que po, por eso me tra,trata mejor- termine por decir y Salí rápido pero la puerta se abrió tras de mi salida y una mano me detuvo por el hombro  
-te mintió!- dijo girándome hacia el  
-eh?!- me asuste- no, no lo creo, se, se oía sincero- justifique  
-No!, él no sabe nada y lastima a la gente Hinata, pero soy yo el que estaré ahí mañana, asi que ve a disfrutar tu tiempo con el!- su tono era irritado  
-pu-pues tal vez, mañana re-renuncie, de que sirve que regreses si, si me trataras como a un, un fantasma!- termine diciéndolo herida y Salí a prisa

No supe que reacción habría tomado y tampoco me intereso saberlo. Regrese a la tienda y le dije a Itachi-san que Sasuke estaba bien

-qué bueno!, estaba preocupado, en fin te debo un favor bonita- sonrió  
-nono te preocupes- sonreí

Recordé brevemente las palabras de Sasuke " El miente!" pero con aquella cálida sonrisa de Itachi-san se desvanecieron, entonces empecé a pensar que era mejor trabajar con él, él no decía cosas raras y me trataba bien, rece aquel dio por que asi continuara….y resulto

No volví a ver a Sasuke hasta dos semanas después…en la escuela….


End file.
